


Taboo Fantasy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Bitch Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Castiel, Consensual, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Feminization, Gags, Implied Top Dean, Knotting, Latex, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Open Relationships, Orgasm Denial, Other, Partner sharing, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, Stud Farm, Stud Farm Owner Benny, Top Benny, Top OMC, Trading Fantasies, Voyeur Benny, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, latex suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean put the same kind of care and attention into fulfilling one of Castiel's darker, secret fantasies. He couldn't wait to see Castiel strapped down as he lived through something he'd only imagined.





	Taboo Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> The place Dean takes Castiel to is purely made up as are all of the aspects of it. This fic is going more for kink then realism haha.

Dean leaned back in the soft, cushioned chair as he watched his boyfriend getting vigorously fucked by a man that practically dwarfed him. The cock the older man had to work with was impressive enough that Dean had actually thought about breaking their routine for the night and bending over to take it up _his_ ass. He loved a good fucking just as much as Castiel did.

But it was Castiel’s night in the latex suit and Dean _knew_ how much his boyfriend loved getting pounded for hours while Dean watched.

They’d already been here for two hours and Castiel’s gorgeous round ass, accented by latex hugging every single curve, hadn’t seen but a few seconds of rest between interested men stepping up for their turn. The suit Castiel had chosen when they’d first started this particular aspect of their relationship covered every single inch of him only leaving holes for his mouth, nose and a hole so his ass was free to fuck.

Underneath the suit his pretty cock was caged and filled with a sound because Castiel was a slut for orgasm denial. His sinful mouth was gagged but that didn’t stop the muffled sounds from escaping.

The sound of the man plowing through copious amounts of come was filthy, a wet sucking sound that went straight to Dean’s cock, as he watched avidly. Soon enough the pace fell off and the man slammed deep with a groan of pleasure, hips jerked erratically, as he emptied his release into Castiel and slipped free with satisfaction filling his face.

“Hell of a slut you’ve got.”

Dean slowly rose to his feet, waving off the next interested man, as he picked up Castiel’s thick plug and pushed it into his boyfriend’s sloppy, thoroughly used ass. It wasn’t as messy as it typically was on latex night but the night was very young and Dean wanted to surprise Castiel with the rest of the night.

“I know you’re expecting to be here, used like a little fucktoy, until the club closes but I didn’t want to stay in one place tonight. Thought we’d shake it up if that’s ok with you?” he had to make sure to get close enough to Castiel’s covered ear that he knew his boyfriend heard. The nod was signal enough and Dean helped Castiel to his feet, guided him through the club, till they made it to the car.

He didn’t say a word about where they were going or what they were doing and Castiel remained completely oblivious to where they were going.

It was a decent drive before Dean turned into the long and winding drive up to the big house. He stepped out of the car and grinned as Benny met him just outside of the car. “Is that the pretty little bitch my boys are going to be trying to breed?” he indicated to where Castiel was still sitting in the passenger seat completely unaware of the stud farm Dean had brought him to.

“It is. She’s wet and ready to take every single knot your boys have to give her. Had to get her ready first.” Dean was going to make sure Castiel got the full experience of his fantasy just like his boyfriend had made sure he had his and it had been a Hell of an experience. Dean looked forward to seeing which of his other fantasies Castiel surprised him with.

“Bring her around to the kennel just past the house. I’ve got your breeding stand and her first stud already picked out. He’s my biggest boy and I’m sure she’ll love having that giant’s knot locked in her cunt.” Benny grinned wickedly, “Well…they’re all gigantic. She’ll be loose and ruined when they’re finished.”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks for doing this and for agreeing to stay ‘in character’. I wanted to surprise him and I really want him to enjoy himself. The second I saw your name and how many studs you have I couldn’t think of a better choice for this.”

“Of course, Brother. I’m always happy to help and any time that pretty boyfriend of yours wants to find himself caught on a doggy knot just bring him by. I’ll be more than happy to let a few studs at his ass or if he wants more my cousin works here and he’d be more than happy to help. Might want a fuck or two as payment but I know you said you share each other all the time.”

Dean nodded. If Castiel enjoyed this he could see it being a treat his boyfriend could enjoy whenever he wanted.

“I just recently acquired quite a few new studs and with the number of studs he’ll have hours’ worth of fun.” Benny waved and turned to head towards the stud building.

Dean climbed back into the car and followed along after Benny, pulling up close to the entrance and marveling at how quiet it was outside of the building. Benny hadn’t been lying when he said the building was soundproof or that it was huge.

He shut the car off, grabbed the bag in the backseat and then got out to let Castiel out. Dean slowly guided him towards the entrance, down the hall and once they were outside of the room Benny was silently waiting at he paused.

In the bag he pulled out some kneepads and attached them to Castiel’s knees, next he added the padded paws to Castiel’s hands and then the mask that resembled a dog. Having most of Castiel’s senses blocked would heighten the feeling of his ass being repeatedly fucked and used.

Dean couldn’t wait to see Castiel’s fantasy acted out.

“You’re crawling the rest of the way, Cas.” His boyfriend was quick to hit his knees and press his hands to the ground. They had done plenty of puppy play with Castiel in this same suit when they went to clubs but this was the first time that other actual dogs would be playing along. Castiel had been fucked during puppy play by other “puppies” but never a real one and Dean was excited to see Castiel get a fantasy fulfilled. “Are you going to be a good little girl for me?” he asked as he stroked a hand down Castiel’s latex covered back.

The jerky nod and muffled sound of agreement had him grinning.

Dean attached a collar around Castiel’s neck and once he attached the leash he started tugging Castiel’s along behind him. “I know you are. You’re always my good girl.” He led him into the ‘breeding room’ and over to the nice breeding stand he’d purchased. Benny had been more than happy to let him bring it by, set it up and use one of his empty rooms for tonight. “Up.”

Castiel couldn’t see so Dean had to guide him and he even lifted him up until he was in place. Straps tied Castiel’s legs, spread in offering and offering up a beautiful view of his plugged hole, to the stand and more straps locked around his wrists so he was firmly strapped down.

They usually only used this particular toy when one of them was at the mercy of a fucking machine but it worked perfectly for Castiel’s fantasy.

“Now I’ve told Benny that you’re a good, healthy bitch and you’re ready for your first breeding.” Dean watched as Castiel’s entire body froze at the words, at the realization, before a shudder seemed to shake him. “Are you going to be a good girl and take _every single stud_ until your little cunt has been fucked full of pups?”

The sound Castiel made had Dean grinning and when Castiel didn’t use his signal, the one they had agreed on whenever Castiel was gagged and wrapped in latex, he turned to Benny and nodded.

He watched as the breeder left the room and returned with one of the single most monstrous dogs Dean had ever seen. It was easily going to cover Castiel when it draped over him to fuck and a glance down revealed a dark, wicked looking cock poking out of its sheath in preparation of breeding a bitch. That was going to burn when it slammed in and Dean knew Castiel would love it.

Dean moved to Castiel’s ass, pulled his plug out and added some of the bottle Benny had placed in the room specifically to encourage the dogs to mount a strapped down human. He rubbed it around Castiel’s puffy rim, dipped his fingers inside to add some there, before stepping away and leaving his boyfriend’s bared hole exposed.

“That’s right, boy, a fresh eager bitch for you to breed.” Benny grinned when the monster on the end of the leash he was holding started trying to get at Castiel with a kind of desperation that took Dean’s breath away. “You get first knot in her virgin cunt. Aren’t you lucky?”

The instant he let that dog off the leash it was rushing over to Castiel, body shaking violently, as it lapped at Castiel’s wet open hole a few times and then greedily mounted him like the bitch Castiel desperately wanted to be.

Dean could hear the groan his boyfriend released at the dog’s considerable weight landing on him, pinning him in place, as powerful legs locked around his boyfriend and the Mastiff started to rut up against his ass trying to find the wet bitch hole.

It took a few thrusts but Dean knew the moment the dog had caught on Castiel’s hole and then the animal was violently slamming inside. Castiel’s muffled wail echoed in the room as the dog hammered into him, violently and roughly plowing Castiel’s hole like it really was a fertile bitch’s cunt.

Broken little moans and whines filled the room as Castiel squirmed on the stand as he was taken roughly from behind like he was nothing more than another animal. It was uncomfortably arousing as his boyfriend’s body jerked with each powerful, hungry thrust.

A glance over at Benny, who had requested the opportunity to watch Castiel’s ‘breeding sessions’, showed his friend was hard in his pants and shifting on his feet trying to alleviate it.

“My boys don’t mess around when it comes to breeding a bitch.” His voice was rough with arousal. “They’re always eager to get caught in a wet hole.”

That was more than obvious as the dog fucked and fucked and fucked until it started to work its knot inside. Dean could tell it really had to rut up against Castiel, to push its growing knot past the tight rim of his hole, but Benny’s stud succeeded in getting his knot caught inside of Castiel’s ass.

The wail Castiel released this time was even louder and rougher sounding as the stud actually flopped down on top of Castiel with a sigh. He could see its hips jerking idly up against Castiel’s ass where they were tied together and knew the dog was emptying load after load into his boyfriend in the hopes of breeding. On the stand Castiel writhed, panting and struggling to breathe through the weight pinning him down, until he went limp with a high, reedy whine as the Mastiff shifted.

It was incredibly hot to watch. Dean hadn’t thought about the unexpected bit of breathplay his boyfriend had just experienced but Castiel still wasn’t signaling and instead was laying there panting roughly as the dog worked to breed him.

He moved towards Castiel’s head, pants uncomfortably tight, as he bent down near his boyfriend. “You ok, girl? That stud didn’t hurt your cunt, did he?”

Castiel whimpered lowly but the sound was almost slurred as he lay there shuddering and trying to rut his own hips against the breeding stand. His breathing was shallow with the Mastiff pinning him down but Castiel seemed to want the full experience and simply took it like a bitch was expected to take it.

“Benny has one of the biggest stud farms in the state. How many do you have now?”

“Thirty-five.”

“Thirty-five, girl. Thirty-five studs for your little cunt and you’re going to take them all. Surely one of them will be successful at fucking you full of pups so your flat little belly with swell with them. Maybe we’ll bring you back for more breeding?”

He had given Benny plenty of notice about this considering the number of studs Benny had at his stud farm, the fact that Benny had a healthy amount of employees and the impressive amount of time it would take for Castiel to successfully take a knot from every single stud.

Castiel trembled under his hand at the thought of so many dogs mounting him and knotting his ass.

Dean had been very thorough and eternally glad he knew Benny because the second he’d seen how many studs Benny’s farm boasted, the clean and state of the art facilities, it had only been a matter of getting into contact with him. The whole thing had taken two weeks, Dean planning it for Castiel’s turn in the latex suit, and hearing his boyfriend moaning like a whore as a massive dog fucked and knotted him was worth every second of that planning.

After a while the dog’s knot popped free and he climbed off of Castiel who was panting lowly as he pulled in full unobstructed breaths, ass clenching, as doggy come leaked from his fucked open hole. A glance revealed that it was red, swollen and absolutely wrecked.

“Continue?” Benny asked and Dean gave him the nod. They had fallen down the rabbit hole and Castiel was, as far as everyone in the building was concerned, nothing more than a bitch to be bred.

It was torturous watching and listening to Castiel getting repeatedly fucked and knotted by massive dog after massive dog. There wasn’t a single one that Dean would _ever_ call small or even medium.

Each one was an absolute monster and every single one of them dwarfed Castiel where he remained strapped down to the breeding stand. He wasn’t sure what some of the large breeds were but Dean knew the Mastiffs and briefly thought of asking Benny for one so Castiel could take knots at home. The thought was pushed aside in favor of simply bringing Castiel here for repeated rounds whenever they could.

The desperate need to come after so many rounds of fucking was more than evident in the way Castiel’s muffled sobs and wordless begs for release filled the room along with the wet, filthy sound of dogs vigorously fucking his used and sloppy hole.

“Your bitch is making my studs very, very happy. It isn’t every day they get such a fine bitch to breed or such a tight little cunt to knot.” Benny had gotten off a few times watching the show and Dean couldn’t blame him.

But he was waiting until the dogs were finished and he could push his cock into Castiel’s sloppy ass.

That was his favorite part of latex nights after all. Forcing himself to watch and not touch until every single interested partner took their turn with his boyfriend. It would be then, and only then, that Dean would free himself from his pants and slide his cock into Castiel’s hole without any resistance.

It wouldn’t be any different tonight.

When the fifteenth dog knotted Castiel, the wail muffled and wrecked, Dean checked on Castiel. Short of hitching little pants, needy whimpers and rough whines Castiel was fine. There had been a few of the larger, heavier dogs that hadn’t bothered to turn them ass-to-ass and Castiel had writhed as he struggled for air under their bulk. It was during one of those sessions that Benny had come with a groan and Dean had been tempted to take himself in his hand to get off early but he held off.

He patted Castiel on the head, told him what a good bitch she was being and how Dean was _so sure_ Castiel was going to be full of pups when all of her studs were finished.

Dean then reached under and rubbed against the spot where Castiel’s caged, sound filled cock was trapped and grinned at the howl of desperation it earned. The dog knotted in Castiel growled lowly when Castiel’s ass tightened down on his knot but remained locked together.

They watched as the Mastiff finished his attempt at breeding his bitch.

Benny stepped forward and knelt behind Castiel, fingers prodding and stretching, as he checked Castiel’s _cunt_ to make sure none of the dogs had damaged their bitch for the evening and Castiel hadn’t said anything to let them know.

“Think your bitch is going to catch for sure. Look at this cunt of hers.” Dean stepped forward, rested a hand on Castiel to let him know where he was, as Benny spread his fingers wide for Dean to get a better look.

Castiel’s once little hole was gaping beautifully, a bright cherry red and puffy where it had been fucked over and over. Inside it was an absolute mess, filthy with both human and dog semen, as some of that come leaked out. As they both looked Castiel’s inner muscles clenched.

He watched Benny moving his fingers until Castiel jolted on the breeding stand and then Benny started rapidly stroking Castiel’s prostate until his boyfriend was violently shaking as he sobbed for release.

“She’s still very responsive. I think your bitch is ready for another knot in her messy little cunt.”

Benny’s fingers slipped free and he held his fingers out for the Mastiff to clean off. Then he reached for the bottle Dean had used earlier and added a liberal amount of Castiel’s wet hole. Dean swallowed as Benny clipped the leash on the dog and led it out. Another monstrous dog came back in and once more Castiel was getting violently fucked on the stand.

The wet sound of Castiel getting pounded into was even dirtier with the added fluid and Dean shifted in his seat. He could feel need burning inside of him but he was going to wait for his turn.

This was about Castiel’s fantasy and he wanted his boyfriend to enjoy every single dog cock at the stud farm before Dean took his turn.

Castiel made it to the thirtieth dog, his body completely lax and pliant where it remained strapped out. By this point the only sounds he was making were wrecked, broken sobs of need and hitching moans whenever his prostate was unintentionally stimulated.

“Hey, Dean?” Benny stepped up next to him as they watched the solid black Mastiff ram into Castiel with enthusiasm as it chased its knot.

“Hmmm?”

“Think I might…” he trailed off and Dean could see how his eyes were fixed on Castiel’s ass stuffed full of Mastiff cock.

Benny _had_ done them both such a huge favor. He stood and moved over to Castiel, leaned down and touched Castiel on the shoulder to let him know he was right there. This close the broken little sounds Castiel was making were even clearer.

“After your last knot do you think you can be a good bitch one more time? Think you could let your studs’ owner try out your cunt?”

It wasn’t like Castiel hadn’t planned for a night of taking countless cocks from random men at one of their favorite clubs. He was sure that Castiel wouldn’t care but it was better to ask considering it wasn’t part of Castiel’s fantasy.

Castiel jerkily nodded, still whimpering, as the Mastiff started rutting greedily up against his ass.

“Good girl.” He brushed a hand against Castiel and stepped away.

“Yes. After the last knot you can have a turn.”

Benny’s grin was wide, bright and predatory.

The last five dogs went by in a blur as Castiel jerked, whined and shuddered through every single knot as the dogs all fought to breed the womb he didn’t truly have. It was an absolute mess. The floor just below where Castiel’s ass was looked a mess, the latex of Castiel’s suit wet and sticky with come, and Dean was quite sure Castiel was going to be limping a bit.

He watched Benny lead the last Mastiff away and return with a bounce in his step. Dean leaned back and watched as Benny freed an impressive cock, a cock that made Dean’s mouth water at the thought of it, as he stroked himself with the same fluid that had been used on Castiel multiple times.

Castiel groaned when the fat head of Benny’s cock breached his fucked open hole but it was nothing on the loud, delighted sound of pleasure that Benny released as he fucked himself inside.

Dean could see the way Benny’s fingers dug into Castiel’s latex covered hips as he fucked balls deep and paused, clearly savoring having Castiel’s wet heat wrapped around him, before he rolled his hips back and started viciously pounding into Castiel with the same kind of drive the dogs Benny owned had shown.

The slapping of skin against a latex covered ass echoed in the room along with Benny’s groans and the sound of increasing breathing. He could hear Castiel’s own moans, still muffled by his gag, as Benny took and took and took while Castiel could only lay there strapped down.

“Such a good little bitch.” Benny groaned, “Taking all of my studs’ knots…letting them breed your ripe cunt and now letting me have you. A good girl if I’ve ever seen one. Fuck…you’re so wet and ruined inside.”

Dean pushed against the front of his painfully tight pants and groaned low in his throat. He let himself get lost to the sounds of wet fucking and Benny’s own version of filthy dirty talk.

It had him desperate to slip himself inside Castiel but he waited.

Dean watched Benny draw it out, taking pleasure in splitting Castiel’s used ass open, as he fucked and fucked until he finally slammed deep with a growl of pleasure. His powerful hips jerked forward, chasing his orgasm and pleasure, before he slipped out. Dean was quick to gain his feet, push Castiel’s plug into his ruined asshole and using a cloth he cleaned up the mess left behind.

“I’ll come by for the stand later. Does that work?” he asked as Benny finished cleaning up and tucking himself back into his pants.

“Just give me a call first.”

“Of course.” Dean grinned, “Thanks for agreeing to let me bring my bitch in. I’m hoping she’s been fucked full of pups after so many impressive studs.”

“You can always bring her back if it didn’t take. My boys would love another shot at her cunt or if you want to drop her by for the weekend I can make sure she’s spends it on the stand getting taken good care of. I’ll never turn down an extra cunt for my studs to use between their breeding sessions.”

Dean could imagine it. Dropping a thoroughly prepared Castiel off, dressed in his latex and puppy play outfit as though Castiel really were a true bitch, for a weekend of breeding and coming back by to pick him up after he was full of days’ worth of come.

The slick, wet mess would be heavenly and there wasn’t a question Castiel would be enthusiastic to show him how much he’d enjoyed himself.

“We’ll see how this breeding went and I might set up another breeding session.”

Dean clipped the leash to Castiel’s collar, helped him off the stand and they slowly moved out of the building with Castiel carefully crawling towards the car. It added to the fact that Castiel was still very much nothing more than Dean’s pet bitch, just finished with her first breeding session and now she was being taken home.

He strapped Castiel into the seat and climbed into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was one of Castiel's darker, taboo fantasies. The fantasy that Dean alluded to at the end of the previous fic. I also wanted to give a few more obvious hints to the kind of relationship these two have and how open/trusting/understanding they are with each other. 
> 
> Now I feel compelled to try to figure out what other taboo/dark fantasies they might want to explore...
> 
> Hope it was an enjoyable read. Castiel certainly enjoyed himself ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated! Next fic makes it 400 posted works on AO3.


End file.
